A Blessed Life
by moonfirefairy
Summary: Sequel to FITC:With new additions to the family,the Halliwells are in for a bumpy ride with visit from their evil twins,the most powerful demon they've ever faced try to kill them every day and the Devil of Darkness coming to live with them...
1. SBTWC Part 1

Summary: **With new additions to the family, the Halliwells are in for a bumpy ride with visits from their evil twins, having the most powerful demon they've ever faced trying to kill them every week and the Devil of Darkness coming to live with them…uh-oh.**

**Characters & Powers **

**Prudence Halliwell: Telekinesis and astral projection. Prue is now immortal and the eldest Charmed One. She works as a photographer for 415 magazine and is dating Andy Trudeau. **

**Piper Halliwell-Wyatt: Molecular combustion and temporal stasis. Piper went from middle sister, to oldest and now is the second-eldest. She is married to her whitelighter Leo and owns the popular nightclub P3. She is Payton's mother. **

**Phoebe Halliwell: Premonitions, levitation and empathy. Phoebe went from youngest sister, to middle and now second-youngest. She is dating Alexander, the God of Balance. She works as an advice columnist for the Bay Mirror. **

**Paige Matthews: Orbing, TK orbing, partial healing and sensing. Paige is the youngest Halliwell and was reunited with her sisters after Prue's death. She is married to Kyle Brody and mother to Paisley. **

**Leo Wyatt: Whitelighter. He is Piper's husband and Payton's father. **

**Cole Turner: Shimmering and energy balls. He is currently on the run and father to Jade. **

**Fleur: Shimmering, energy balls, telekinesis, telepathy, invisibility and can possess people. She is Jade's mother and the only surviving member of the Trinity. **

**Alexander: The God of Balance. He is dating Phoebe. **

**Kyle Brody: Mortal. He is married to Paige and is Paisley's father. **

**Andy Trudeau: Angelic Demon Hunter. Andy is dating Prue. **

**Paisley Samantha Halliwell, aged 5: The Angel of Light. Photokinesis, forcefields. **

**Payton Cassandra Wyatt, age 4: The Twice-Blessed Child. Electrokinesis. **

**Chapter One **

**Something Blessed This Way Comes **

"You may now kiss the bride!" Penny Halliwell announced. A cheer ran through the sun room in the Halliwell Manor as Paige Matthews and Kyle Brody leant towards each other and shared their first kiss as a married couple. Paige wore a backless white silk strapless dress that fell elegantly to the floor. It was fitted around the top part of her body, showing off her figure, and then the skirt cascaded outwards slightly. On her feet she wore pearl-coloured heeled sandals and around her neck was a beautiful diamond necklace that her sisters had bought her as a wedding present. Her shining brown hair fell past her shoulders in soft loose curls and pushed back slightly to show her diamond earrings.

Sat on a chair at the front of the crowd of family members was the irresistibly cute Paisley Halliwell. She wrinkled up her nose at the sight of her parents kissing. Paisley was dressed in a simple ivory dress with white buttoned shoes and a white hat with a silk ribbon tied around it placed on top of her dark brown hair.

"Paisley?" Her cousin Payton Cassandra Wyatt chirped from the chair next to her. "I want cake!" Paisley sighed, playing with the silk purse filled with confetti that her Aunt Piper had given her.

"Auntie Phoebe said dat we have to wait for my mommy and daddy to cut the cake," Paisley replied. Payton's rosy pink lips formed a pout. She too was wearing an ivory dress and looked absolutely adorable with her wavy brown-blonde hair and big greeny blue eyes.

"When will dat be?" Payton demanded. "Me wants cake!" Sensing a tantrum coming on, Piper Halliwell picked up her daughter and said softly but with an edge of firmness, "Sweetie, this is your Auntie Paige's and Uncle Kyle's big day, 'kay? Wait you one little minute and then you can have a huuuuuuge piece of cake. How does that sound?" Alexander, who was standing near by, stifled a snort. Phoebe trod on his foot with her high-heeled silver sandals. She, Prue and Piper were dressed in low-cut lilac bridesmaid dresses with silver bows on the thin silk straps. The dresses fell to just above their knees and they each wore a diamond choker around their necks. Alexander, Andy and Leo had been too busy gawping at the sisters to watch Paige and Kyle get married.

Suddenly, Prue let out a scream as she felt a puddle of water forming at her feet. The music stopped and everyone turned to stare at the eldest Halliwell sister who had fallen back into Andy's arms.

"Her waters have broken!" Andy exclaimed. "We need to get her to a hospital!" Paige stared at him like he was stupid.

"Orb her there then!" She yelled. But before Andy could even move, a large group of demons shimmered in, fireballs forming in each hand.

"Oh, this is so not good," Paige said quietly as the demons launched their fireballs. Piper managed to freeze most of them until she was hit in the shoulder and sent flying backwards, crashing into the framed photograph of Patty Halliwell, shards of glass getting lodged in her skin. The time-freezing witch fell to the ground, her face streaked with blood.

"Mommy!" Payton cried. The four-year-old then chanted, "You hurt my mommy, now you must pay, me turns you into balls of hay!" In a flash of light, were the demons once stood were fourteen balls of hay.

Leo ran to his wife and held his hands over her wounds and watched as they slowly began to heal. Piper let out a gasp, sitting bolt-upright. "Mommy, you're okays!" Payton said happily, skipping over and hugging Piper's leg. Piper laughed and ruffled her daughter's hair, but her smile disappeared when she saw something missing.

"Where's Prue?" She demanded.

Down in the Underworld, the demonic midwives wiped Prue's sweaty forehead with a damp cloth as she let out a cry of pain as she was hit by a contraction.

"Try to relax, Prudence," Fleur told her, entered the cave dressed in a black plunge-neck top and a leather mini-skirt. Her blonde hair flowed loose in perfect curls and she wore a malicious look on her beautiful face.

"What do you want with me?" Prue demanded through gritted teeth. She screwed up her face as she was hit by a painful contraction.

"What do I want?" Fleur repeated, her beautiful red lips twisted into a cruel smile. "I want your baby. When she's born, I will raise her as my own and kill you."

"You bitch!" Prue yelled and tried to telekinetically throw Fleur across the room, but the blonde blocked it with her own telekinesis.

"You can't fight me, Prue," Fleur informed her. "Now...start pushing. It won't be long until your baby is born."

Back at the manor, Phoebe was in the attic scrying for Prue whilst Paige looked through the Book of Shadows and Piper was working on a new potion to vanquish Fleur.

"What if Fleur kills Prue?" Paige asked, slamming the book shut. "What if we don't get there in time? She could do anything to her...turn her evil, kill her, take her baby, have her locked away in the underworld forever..." Phoebe dropped the scrying crystal down on the map.

"Paige," Phoebe said firmly.

"What?"

"Shut up."

Before Paige could reply, Paisley came stomping into the attic, dressed in her pink pajamas that were decorated with yellow stars, followed by Alexander who was saying, "Come on, Paisley, it's bed time now!" Paisley shook her head furiously.

"Not goin' to bed!" She shouted. "Wanna help Mommy find Auntie Prue! Go 'way!" Paige let out a snort of laugher. Alexander glared at her.

"Paisley, sweetheart, c'mere," Paige said, patting her lap. Eagerly, Paisley ran over and perched herself on her mother's lap, a delighted smile spreading across her face.

"Sweetie, do you think you could help find Auntie Prue?" Paige asked. "Ya know she's gonna have a baby, right? Do you think you could find your little cousin using the connection that you have with Payton?" Paisley nodded and closed her eyes. Her breathing became heavier and her body lighter. Paige had to hold onto her daughter's shoulders to stop her falling. When Paisley eventually opened her eyes, they were full of fear. "Auntie Prue is in da bad place," Paisley said quietly. "Da bad lady is talkin' to her. Da baby will be here soon."

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Hope you all liked it! Review please!


	2. SBTWCPart2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Something Blessed This Way Comes Part 2**_

Prue let out a scream as she tried to not push. She knew she couldn't stop this baby from being born, but she sure as hell had to try until her sisters arrived.

"Your sisters aren't coming, Prudence," Fleur purred, stroking her cheek. Prue slapped her hand away angrily. "My lair is protected from good magic. They won't find you until it is too late."

Back at the manor, Paige tried once again to orb to Prue, but found herself being sent flying across the room. "Dammit!" Piper shouted. "There has to be a way into Fleur's lair! Okay, so it's pretty obvious that good magic can't get in so…"

"We could ask Cole to go for us," Phoebe blurted out, causing everyone to turn and stare at her with shocked expressions plastered on their faces. The empathic witch shrugged. "It was just a thought," She muttered, playing with a lock of her hair.

"I'll go," Alexander told me. "I'm neither good nor evil. I'm the God of Balance, which makes me neutral. I'm sure I could get in." Phoebe nodded without hesitation.

"Hurry," She whispered, kissing him softly. "And stay safe." Alexander grinned.

"Always," He replied and disappeared in a flurry of white and black lights.

He reappeared at Prue's side to find three demonic midwives with her and Fleur pacing up and down the cave. They gasped when they saw Alexander.

"It's about time!" Prue grumbled. Alexander smirked.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Fleur demanded. She pulled back her arm, ready to use her telekinesis on Alexander, but he beat her to it. He lifted one finger and Fleur flew upwards, slamming into the cavern roof, and fell to the ground, unconscious. The midwives left Prue's side, conjuring up energy balls, but Alexander easily sent them flying back at the demons, vanquishing them instantly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Prue cried out. "This baby is coming and I refuse to give birth in the underworld! Let's go!" She grabbed onto his shirt and Alexander transported them back to the manor.

As soon as they arrived at the attic, Prue collapsed onto the floor, screaming in agony. "Hell, Piper, why didn't you tell me that childbirth was so painful?" Prue yelled.

"Didn't want to put you off having kids!" Piper replied. "Now push!" Prue pushed as hard as she could, her face screwing up in pain.

Suddenly, Andy orbed in, a stunned expression on his face. "When did you get her back?" He exclaimed. "What did I miss?"

"A LOT!" Prue screamed. She grabbed hold of his hand, digging her nails into his palm so that he nearly cried out in pain.

"I see a head!" Phoebe told them excitedly. "Paige, orb the medical kit up here!" Paige nodded and in a flurry of orbs the medical kit appeared next to Phoebe.

"A shoulder!" Phoebe announced. "And another shoulder!" A few seconds later, the baby slithered out into Phoebe's waiting arms. She quickly cut the umbilical cord and used the suction to clear the baby's mouth. The baby let out a cry as Phoebe turned and proudly presented…

"Alexandra Grace Trudeau," Prue whispered. Alexander's eyes widened as Prue said to him, "If it wasn't for you then I would have had my baby taken away from me. Thank you so much." Alexander beamed at her, his eyes sparkling. Phoebe passed Alexandra to her mother who said in a baby voice, "Hey, Lexy! What ya doin'?" Alexandra let out a giggle, staring up at her mother with her big blue eyes.

Paige smiled through tears, holding her daughter up so she could see the new baby. "Mommy, is dat my cousin?" Payton whispered, tugging Piper's jacket sleeve. Piper laughed, picking up Payton, and said, "Yes, sweetie, that's your little cousin."

"So me am not the youngest anymores?" Payton asked excitedly.

"That's right," Piper replied. She placed her daughter on the ground next to Paisley and made her way over to congratulate her big sister, not noticing that Payton's and Paisley's triquatra necklaces were glowing gold.

A/N: Alexandra Grace Trudeau is here! Review please!

Character nicknames:

Paisley Halliwell: Angel, Princess P., fairy girl

Payton Wyatt: Pay, Sparky

Alexandra Trudeau: Lexa, Lex, Lexy, Shadow

Phoenix Halliwell (Phoebe's daughter): Fire fairy

Patience Halliwell (Phoebe's daughter): Ice Princess

Halliwell Trudeau: Hallie, Hal, Little Mermaid, Firestarter

Next chapter: When Paige starts having strange dreams of Camelot, she casts a spell and accidentally brings Excalibur to her.

**Charmedelot **will be up soon


	3. Is That Excalibur?

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Peanut2lb: Thank you! Yeah, I got the idea for Andy's line from _The Day That Magic Died_. **

**Heather1021: Bwahahaha, the little voice in your head may be right…but it may not be…Only I shall know!**

**Rini08: No, they're not the next Charmed Ones, but it's something like that. Glad you liked it!**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Is That Excalibur?**_

_Paige was sat at a round table with a pentagram carved into the wood. She placed her hand on the top point of the star and watched as her sisters each placed one hand on each point. A hand came out of the shadows and rested it on the bottom point of the star. She and her sisters let out a scream of pain as electricity raced up and down the pentagram. A sinister laugh burst ran through the room, chilling Paige to the core. She let out a final scream before she and her sisters were turned to dust…_

Paige woke up screaming, causing Kyle to fall out of bed. "Owwww!" He whined. Paige jumped out of bed, wrapping her dressing robe around her naked body.

"Kyle, I had the weirdest dream!" She told him frantically. "But I don't think it was a dream! It seemed so real! I think it was a premonition or something!" Kyle stared at his wife through bleary eyes.

"Paige, you don't get premonitions," He mumbled. "It was probably just a dream." He climbed back into bed and, before Paige could reply, he fell asleep, snoring loudly. Paige checked the time on her alarm clock. _3:06 AM! _The youngest Charmed One groaned, rubbing her pretty brown eyes.

"Maybe he's right," She whispered and slid back under the lilac sheets.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Piper was having the usual struggles to get her daughter dressed. "Payton Cassandra Halliwell, don't you even think about going back to bed! You are going to get dressed and have your breakfast _now_!" Piper said sternly. Payton stamped, dressed in purple pajamas and fluffy purple slippers, stamped her feet and yelled, "NO! Don't wanna get dressed!"

"Payton, you will do as you're told!" Piper replied, trying to not raise her voice. Payton plonked herself down on the floor and started screaming and banging her feet and fists on the carpet.

Piper let out an annoyed sigh, pushing her long brown hair out of her face. "Sweetie, please get dressed," She said desperately. Once again, Payton shook her head. Piper groaned. _I think the Terrible Two's have started late for Payton, _She thought.

Oo OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Paige was up in the attic, flipping through the Book of Shadows. "There is nothing in this book!" She exclaimed, slamming it shut. "All I want is a spell to find out what the hell is going on with my dreams, but NO! It's obviously _way _too much to ask!"

"Anything I can help with?" Phoebe asked, leaning against the door frame. Paige let out a sigh of relief.

"God, yes!" She replied. "I need a spell that will tell me what my dreams mean." Phoebe grabbed a pen and paper pad from one of the shelves. "I'm your girl," Phoebe told her. "Okay…let me think…" She began to scribble frantically, stopping every so often to scribble out and change words. Eventually, she had the perfect spell.

Paige took the paper from her and read out, "For those who want their dreams revealed, open minds and secrets unsealed, show me now what this means, give me the reason for my dreams!"

Suddenly, a whirling tornado appeared in the middle of the attic to reveal a long glinting silver sword…stuck in a stone?

"What the hell?" Phoebe said breathlessly.

"Phoebe…why is _Excalibur _in our attic?" Paige demanded.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the Underworld, the Oracle watched all of this in her crystal ball whilst Fleur peered impatiently over her shoulder.

"Well, this is certainly interesting," The Oracle said in her mystical voice. "It appears that Excalibur has chosen a new owner…a Charmed One."

"What do we do?" Fleur asked the brunette demon.

"We kill her," The Oracle replied and flared out.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review please!

Next chapter: The Charmed Ones are taken to Camelot by 'Merlin' and Paige decides to play Queen Arthur for a while. Her sisters are more reluctant…especially when they find out that when Paige became the owner of Excalibur, they lost their powers!

**Charmedelot **will be up soon.


	4. Charmelot

**A/N: Argh I haven't updated for ages! Major writer's block! But I'm back now! **

**Thanks to:**

**PaigeMatthews06: No Charmedelot isn't going to be another story. It's this chapter! Yay! Hope you like it!**

**Charmedsisters: Well you have to wait to find out why the kids' necklaces glowed. It's all part of this prophesy thing!**

**Peanut2lb: Thanks for the review!**

**Heather1021: Lol you'll get your answer a bit later on! Keep reading to find out!**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Charmedelot**_

Phoebe and Paige stared at Excalibur with looks of utter shook plastered across their faces. "What the hell?" Phoebe repeated, circling the sword in the stone. "Why is Excalibur in our attic!"

"This is so cool," Paige said excitedly, walking over and clasping her hands around the sword handle.

"No, Paige, don't you dare pull it out!" Phoebe ordered, but her little sister gave an almighty pull, wrenching the glinting sword from the stone and holding it up high in amazement.

"Paige, you are such an idiot," Phoebe told her lamely. "Have you any idea what you've just done?" But before Paige could reply, another tornado began to whirl around in the attic.

"Great, is another sword popping by to change our destinies?" Phoebe exclaimed. But instead of a sword, a man appeared. He wore modern day clothes: black jeans, white shirt with the top few buttons undone and his hair slicked back with gel. But in one hand he carried a silver staff with a huge ruby crystal perched on the top.

"Who the hell are you?" Phoebe demanded.

"I am Merlin and I am here because Excalibur has chosen its new owner," The man replied. "Now come. We must get to Camelot before we are attacked. Excalibur is out of the lake and the Dark Knights will do anything to get it." He held out his hand to Paige. "Come quickly my Queen." Paige had to grin at that.

"I have my own kingdom?" She asked breathlessly. "I'm a…a queen?" To Phoebe's horror, she began to jump up and down on the spot and clap her hands together with excitement.

"Paige, don't you dare leave!" Phoebe yelled. "Piper will go nuts!" Paige spun around, tossing her curled hair over her shoulder, and glared at her sister.

"What about what I want, Phoebe?" Paige told her. "I have spent all these years not following my dreams because of this whole Power of Four thing! Now I've finally got a chance to have a life of my own and you don't want me to go?" Phoebe let out a sigh at the sight of the tears in Paige's eyes.

"Okay," She said eventually. "But as long as Piper, Prue and I go along just to make sure that you're okay." Paige nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "I'll go get them," Phoebe whispered and left the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The same tornado that had appeared in the Halliwell attic reappeared in what appeared to be a throne room and out of the tornado came the Charmed Ones and Merlin. Piper eyed the gleaming sword in Paige's hand.

"Seriously, Paige, you'd better be careful with that around the children because I don't want my daughter having her eyes poked out," The time-freezing Halliwell told her youngest sister. Paige rolled her eyes.

"I know how to handle a sword, Piper," Paige replied defensively. Prue raised one eyebrow.

"Since when?" The eldest Charmed One asked. Paige frowned.

"Since when what?" She replied. Piper and Prue exchanged nervous glances whilst Phoebe just looked plain confuse at Paige's sudden memory loss.

"Paige, are you okay?" Phoebe asked, her voice full of concern. Paige stared at her with a daze expression on her face.

"Who's Paige?" The witchlighter demanded, looking down at her clothes. "What am I wearing? Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Paige, what are you talking about?" Piper asked nervously as she, Prue and Phoebe were approached by guards armed with swords and holding shields.

"My name is Queen Gwenevia (A/N: Probably spelt that wrong, but hey! You guys know who I mean? Is Gwenevia King Arthur's wife? That's right, yeah?), married to King Arthur, ruler of Camelot," Paige replied proudly. "Guards! Lock them up!"

"Piper, freeze them!" Phoebe yelled. Piper tried to freeze the guards, but they seemed to be immune to her powers.

"Aw crap!" Piper groaned. "Prue, use your powers!" Prue flung out her arm, but nothing happened.

"Okay, something's not right," Prue stated. "Phoebe, can you levitate." Phoebe jumped up, but fell back down straight away.

"Omigod!" The empathic witch exclaimed. "We have no powers! Why don't we have powers?" Before any of her sisters could reply, the three of them were grabbed from behind, screaming Paige's name as they were dragged down to the dungeons.

Merlin smirked evilly. "You did well, my queen," He told her, planting a kiss on her hand. "Arthur will be delighted to here that you have captured the evil witches at last."

A/N: Grrr stupid Merlin! Don't worry, I plan to kill him in a very brutal way. Review please!

Next chapter: Merlin and the Charmed Ones invoke the powers of the 'Round Table' (as seen in _Sword In The City_) and Cole gives his daughter to Leo to look after so he can try and vanquish Fleur.


	5. The Round Table Part 1

**A/N: Wow I haven't updated for absolutely ages! I've been on holiday and trying to make the most of the summer holidays so I haven't had much time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**PaigeMatthews06: Hmm…I've never had Round Table pizza! I usually stick to Pizza Hut lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Danielle503 & Heather1021: Glad you liked it!**

**Foxfieldco****: Thanks for the correction. I'm not that clued up on King Arthur and stuff so if there's anything else you can tell me, please do!**

**Rini08: Thank you!**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The Round Table**_

Piper winced as she was thrown down into a dungeon cell, crashing into the hard stone wall. The guard merely laughed at her and locked the door with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, when I get out of here we'll see whose laughing!" Piper yelled after him, tossing back her long glossy brown hair.

"Piper, do you really think we're going to get out of here anytime soon?" Phoebe demanded from the cell next to her. "Paige will just have us locked back up again! We've lost our powers!"

"We've just got to break the spell on Paige," Prue replied. "When we do that we should get our powers back."

"But how do we get out?" Phoebe asked impatiently. "I don't see Paige letting us out anytime soon!"

Back at the Halliwell Manor, Leo, Kyle and Andy were desperately trying to get their daughters under control. "Shush, Lexy, shush," Andy begged, rocking his daughter from side to side as baby Alexandra Trudeau continued to scream her heart out.

"Payton, you can't keep using your powers at school!" Leo told her, trying to sound stern. "That little girl could have got seriously hurt!" Payton pouted at her father and then yelled, "Let me go to Magic School den! Me don't like normal school! Wanna go to Magic School!" Leo sighed and picked up his fuming daughter.

"If you're a good girl and go play with Paisley then I'll ask Mommy if she'll let you go to Magic School, 'kay?" Leo said, gently pulling on one of his daughter's little braids. Payton nodded and slid of her father's lap as Leo let out a sigh of relief.

Kyle went flying backwards as his daughter brought up her forcefield around herself. "Go 'way, Daddy!" Paisley yelled. "I'm not goin' back to normal school!" Leo had to laugh as he helped Kyle to his feet.

"Having the same problem with Paisley, huh?" He asked in between snorts. Kyle glared at him as he tried to approach his daughter without being sent flying across the room.

"Paisley Samantha Halliwell!" He scolded. "You will go back to school right now!" Paisley stuck her tongue out at him and continued to keep her forcefield up. Kyle groaned.

"Man, I can't wait until Lexy's their age," Andy said sarcastically, placing his daughter down in her cot.

Suddenly, Cole Turner shimmered in with Jade, the Devil of Darkness "What the hell do you think you're doing bringing _that _into this house?" Kyle yelled, breaking through Paisley's forcefield and standing in front of his daughter to protect her. Jade frowned, her black eyes fixed on Paisley. Paisley glared at her.

"Please, you have to protect Jade!" Cole exclaimed. "Jade and I have been running from Fleur for nearly six years now! It won't be long before Fleur tracks me! You have to take Jade and protect her. Jade has made sure that her mother can't track her, but Fleur can definitely track me. I've got to leave Jade here and then go. It won't be long before Fleur finds me. I've got to try and kill her while I'm still alive." Kyle looked at his daughter, who was already staring at Jade with a look of hatred, and then back at Jade. She looked so innocent…but it was something about those empty black eyes that chilled Kyle to the core.

"Daddy," Jade said, her bottom lip trembling. "Will I ever see you again?" Cole sighed and hugged his daughter.

"I don't know, sweetie, I don't know," Cole replied quietly. He then turned to Leo and said desperately, "Please, Leo. I swear to you she's not evil. Phoebe will understand. Tell her I love her." And with that, he shimmered out.

Back in Camelot, Prue picked up a small stone from inside her cell and threw it at the metal bars. All that did was cause the stone to bounce off and hit Prue on the cheek. Angrily, she kicked the wall, which did nothing apart from cause her big toe a lot of pain.

"Let's face it," Piper groaned. "We're not going anywhere." A tear trickled down her face at the thought that she would never see Leo or her daughter ever again. Seeing that Piper was crying, Phoebe jumped to her feet and said loudly. "Okay, lazy bums, we're getting out of here!"

Meanwhile, Paige – a.k.a Queen Guenevere – was staring out at her kingdom. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Merlin said softly, appearing next to her. Paige nodded, a smile fixed on her beautiful face. Her hair was now long and cascading down her back in loose curls and she wore a long green dress that wasn't ideal for fighting in, but looked amazing on her.

"My Queen, have you decided what to do about the witches?" Merlin asked.

"We should use them to gain the power of the Round Table," Paige replied.

A/N: Hope you liked it!

Next chapter: Prue, Piper and Phoebe try to break the spell on Paige, but will they succeed? Also, Paisley and Jade fight, Cole tries to vanquish Fleur and Kyle bumps into someone from his past.


	6. The Round Table Part 2

**A/N: Omigod I haven't updated for absolutely ages! I'm so sorry to all those who have been waiting for this chapter! I hope it's been worth the wait! Probably not, but hey. **

**Peanut2lb: Fleur's really one of your fave OCs? Yay I feel so special lol. Thanks for reviewing and let me know when the next chapter for Angelically Charmed will be up!**

**PaigeMatthews06: Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Danielle503: Thank you!**

**Bun: Yeah, I just love it when the mothers go away and the guys are left to try and look after their kids! Good stuff…good stuff.**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**The Round Table Part 2**_

Kyle, Andy and Leo watched nervously as Jade fixed her cold black eyes on Paisley and waited for all hell to break loose.

"Don't you think we should separate them?" Andy asked quietly.

"I tried," Leo replied. "Jade kept shimmering back to Paisley. She obviously doesn't want to miss out a chance to kill the Angel of Light." Andy rolled his eyes and muttered something to sounded something like 'kids nowadays'. Kyle laughed lightly, but still keeping an eye on Jade and Paisley.

"We're _obviously _stuck with Jade now," Kyle told them. "You know that Cole won't be able to vanquish Fleur so that means we're going to end up raising her brat." Leo groaned.

"Where are the girls?" He complained.

"I rang Prue's cell phone, but there was no answer," Andy said. "They're probably off vanquishing demons somewhere." Before Leo could reply, their conversation was interrupted by a wavy-haired, greeny blue-eyed young girl by the name of Payton Wyatt.

"Dadddy," Payton whined. "Me hungry! And Lexy needs feeding and where's mommy?" Kyle snickered.

"Good luck, mate," He told him with a mischievous grin.

"Okay, when was Lexy last fed?" Andy asked. Payton shrugged, her eyes glittering. Andy groaned, "Oh, great, where's Prue's breast when it's most needed?" Leo and Kyle snorted loudly.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Andy protested, his cheeks glowing pink.

"Whatever you say, Andy," Leo replied, taking his daughter's hand. "Whatever you say…"

"_Power's of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here," _Prue, Piper and Phoebe chanted. Smiles spread across their faces and a glowing white light floated into each of them.

"Okay, now how about we make some things in here go boom?" Piper suggested with a grin. "Like these ugly metal bars…" She flicked her wrists, blowing the bars right of their hinges. "God, I've missed that!" Piper said happily, doing the same to the bars on Phoebe's and Prue's cages.

"How did you get your powers back?" Merlin demanded, storming down the stone steps to the dungeons with Paige behind him.

"We're Charmed," Prue replied coyly. Merlin smirked.

"Not without the queen you're not," He told them. Phoebe laughed, which worried him slightly. Paige had still not spoken a word.

"That's where you're wrong," Phoebe replied, twirling a lock of her brown hair around one finger. "You see, we were charmed long before Paige. And we can still take you down, using the Power of Three." Merlin's face turned ghostly white.

"My Queen, use your powers on them!" He exclaimed, but it was too late.

"_The Power of Three will set us free, the Power of Three will set us free, the Power of Three will set us free!" _They repeated. _"The Power of Three will set us free, the Power of Three will set us free, the Power of Three will set us free!" _They watched as Merlin twisted and withered in agony. He let out a final scream as flames engulfed him.

Paige blinked, staring around at the new surroundings. "Okkkkay, where am I and what am I wearing?" She demanded. Prue laughed, putting her arm around her youngest sister.

"It doesn't matter," She told her. "You're back with us now. That's all that's important." Paige raised one eyebrow.

"Okay, you lost me," She said in a confused voice.

"You're a Halliwell, Paige," Prue replied. "You've got to go evil on your sisters at least…three times." Piper laughed.

"Orb us home?" Phoebe asked in a baby voice, batting her eyelashes. Paige smiled, trying to hide the fact that her eyes were filled with tears. She finally felt like a Halliwell now that Prue had said it. Prue was definitely as great and powerful as everyone had said she was.

Cole Turner was lying flat on his back, sweat dripping down his forehead, his hair greasy and wild. He hadn't shaved in weeks and his clothes reeked of body odour. He grinned up at Fleur, a mad look in his cold blue eyes.

"You gonna kill me, Fleur?" He asked with a crazy laugh. Fleur stared down at him in disgust, an energy ball hovering above her hand.

"You're pathetic," She sneered. "The mighty Belthazor. Oh I wish they could all see you now. You've lost it, darling. You're not worth a cent anymore. Now, tell me where Jade is or I'll kill you."

"Go ahead," Cole replied, still grinning.

"Where is my daughter?" Fleur demanded, kicking Cole in the ribs with her pointy-toed stiletto-heeled boots. Cole winced, but refused to tell her.

"Where is she?" Fleur snarled, kicking him again…this time harder.

"Safe from you," Cole replied hysterically.

"Wrong answer," She hissed, pulling out a sword. Cole let out a cry of pain as she plunged it into his stomach. He gasped as pulled the sword out, the silver blade glistening with scarlet-red blood.

"You'll never find her now," Cole whispered, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. "And, just so you know, I never loved you and I never will. The Charmed Ones will kill you, Fleur, and I wish I could see it happen."

A/N: Should Cole live? Or should he die? If he lives, would he and Phoebe get back together? Or will she remain with Alexander for the sake of those children that she saw in her premonition? What will happen with Jade and Paisley? Review and give me your opinions!

Next chapter: You'll have to wait and see….


	7. What Becomes Of Him

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all of your opinions have been really helpful! I hope you like this chapter!**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**What Becomes Of Him**_

Cole Turner inhaled weakly, struggling to take in oxygen. How long had he been lying on that cavern floor? He was soaked in crimson red blood, the stench unbearable. He looked up to see Fleur pacing up and down the cavern, waiting impatiently for him to die.

"Will you hurry up and die already?" She snapped. "God, what are you waiting for? Your precious witch? She's not coming, Belthazor. Accept it, will you?" Cole laughed bitterly.

"You have no idea," He whispered. "You have no idea what powers love holds." Fleur turned on her heel, her eyes narrowed like slits, her mouth curling into a furious snarl.

"I have no idea about love?" She yelled. "I fell in love! I fell in love with you! And...I...I fell in love with the father of the Charmed Ones. Victor Bennet showed me that there was a lot more to life than killing people. He gave me the world."

"And in...return you try to...kill his...daughters," Cole choked out. Fleur smirked.

"You got it."

Meanwhile, at the Halliwell Manor, a fight was beginning to break out between Paige and Kyle. "I can't believe you let Cole leave her here!" Paige screeched, now dressed in jeans and a tank top. "She's the evil that will try to kill our daughter!"

"You think I wanted Cole to leave her here!" Kyle shouted back. "He just left her! He said that we had to look after her until he gets back! He's gone to kill Fleur, remember?" Paige snorted loudly.

"You really think he'll come back?" She exclaimed. "He's probably dead by now! No way can he vanquish Fleur on his own!" Phoebe's face was growing steadily paler.

"Why don't we help him then?" She suggested. Alexander stared at her, a look of disbelief on his face. He ran his fingers through his silky hair and laughed nervously.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked. "You want us to help Cole?" Phoebe nodded.

"No way," Alexander told her. "Let him die. What does it matter?"

"What does it matter?" Phoebe said angrily. "Of course it matters! I love him!" There. She'd said it. The words that had been eating her up inside had finally come out. She still loved him.

Alexander opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. And in a swirl of black and white lights, he disappeared.

"Phoebe, what the hell is wrong with you?" Prue exclaimed, her blue eyes fixed on her sister.

"Can we just go find Cole?" The empathic witch asked, avoiding Prue's question. "And you don't need to start yelling. I can already feel how pissed off you are. Paige, can you orb the map and scrying crystal down here?"

Suddenly, there was a crash from the other room. "Hey, who's watching the kids?" Andy asked nervously.

"Crap, Paisley and Jade!" Paige yelled, running into the sun room to find Jade hurling fireballs at Paisley, only to have them bounce off of the Angel of Light's forcefield. Jade's pretty face was screwed up in determination as she tried to shimmer through Paisley's forcefield. With a grin, Paisley held up her hands, a blinding white light shooting from them and hurling towards Jade.

"Holy shit!" Prue yelled, telekinetically moving Jade out of the way. The beam slammed into the white rounded table and obliterated it. Paige's eyes widened at her daughter's display of magical power.

"Mommy, the demon tried to kill me!" Paisley screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Jade who scowled at her. Paige sighed.

"This is going to be a long day," She muttered.

Back in the cavern, Cole was struggling to stay conscious. He was lying in a puddle of his own blood and Fleur didn't seem too interested in helping him.

"Last time, Belthazor, where's Jade?" The powerful demoness said furiously. She tried to use her telepathy to probe his mind, but Cole had found a way to block her out. _Damn, _she thought angrily.

"I'll…never…tell you," Cole hissed, opening his eyes weakly.

"Tell me where she is!" Jade screamed, picking up the sword, its glinting blade stained with Cole's scarlet blood.

"Go…to…hell," Cole whispered. With an angry yell, Fleur thrust the sword deep into his chest and watched with satisfaction as he let out a gasp, taking his last breath.

A/N: Okay, short chapter I know. Please don't kill me! Unfortunately, Cole will not be coming back like Kyle did. I'm afraid that he's not really needed in the story anymore, but I have a shock twist in store for you lovely readers! Review please!

Next chapter: The Halliwells find out about Cole's dead, Fleur finds Jade but will she manage to take her? Also, Paisley and Payton start at Magic School and Kyle bumps into an old flame…


	8. The Emotions Of An Empath

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter!**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**The Emotions Of An Empath**_

Phoebe slammed her bedroom door shut and locked it. With a sob, she wrenched open her dresser and pulled out a framed photograph of her and Cole that she kept hidden underneath her underwear. As soon as she touched it she was pulled into a horrifying premonition:

"_Last time, Belthazor, where's Jade?" Fleur asked furiously._

"_I'll…never…tell you," Cole hissed, opening his eyes weakly._

"_Tell me where she is!" Fleur screamed, picking up the sword. _

"_Go…to…hell," Cole whispered. With an angry yell, Jade thrust the sword deep into his chest and watched with satisfaction as he let out a gasp, taking his last breath._

Phoebe cried out in, tears spilling from her brown eyes as the image of Fleur killing Cole replayed over and over again in her head. "No, no, no!" She screamed, falling to her knees, dropping the photograph. The frame shattered, splinters of glass scattering across her carpet, cutting her shaking hands.

"Please, no," She sobbed, locks of shiny brown hair falling out of her ponytail and flying into her blood-shot eyes. She noticed a flurry of blue and white orbs appear in front of her to form Paige, but she didn't even look up.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Paige demanded, kneeling down next to her sister. "Phoebe?" Phoebe looked up, breathing heavily as tears mixed with mascara streamed down her face.

"He's dead, Paige," She choked out. "Cole's dead. I just got a premonition. Fleur killed him." Phoebe didn't even need her powers as an empath to know that Paige didn't care about Cole's dead. But Paige still pulled her older sister into a hug and stroked her hair lovingly.

"I'm sorry, Pheebs," She said genuinely. "You know that I never liked him, but I know how much he meant to you. You really loved him."

"I still do!" Phoebe cried. "How am I supposed to get over this? I love Alexander, I really do, but what I feel for him is nothing compared to what I feel for Cole. You know that! Cole was my first true love! How the hell am I supposed to move on? I know that you, Prue and Piper won't grieve, but I will!" Paige tried desperately to hold back her tears at the sight of her sister like this. There was no love between her and Cole, but she did love her sister. And it killed her to see Phoebe like this.

"Phoebe, look at me," Paige said so firmly that Phoebe's head shot up to look at her younger sister. "Think about that little girl downstairs and what she's going through. She must know that her daddy's dead and she may not show it, but I bet she's crying out inside. She must know how much Cole loved you and I bet she knows that you're all she has now. As much as you may hate her because she's trying to kill your niece, she's the only thing of Cole's you have left. And she could be yours too. Think about it, Pheebs." And with that, she orbed out.

Down in the Underworld, Fleur waited impatiently for the Oracle to tell her what she had foreseen.

"Well, it seems that Belthazor left the Dark Princess with the Charmed Ones before he foolishly tried to kill you," The Oracle said in her mystical voice. "She's already failed to kill the Angel of Light and it would be wise of you to take her from their home before they kill her."

"No," The blonde demoness said suddenly. "Wouldn't it be better if I let her grow up with the Charmed Ones and then turn her evil when she's got her full powers? She'll know the Charmed Ones and the Angel of Light well enough to kill them." The Oracle smiled.

"Perfect, my Queen," She said softly and shimmered out.

"Auntie Piper, can we go to Magic School now?" Five-year-old Paisley Halliwell-Brody begged. "Please, please, please, please!" Piper sighed, pulling on her fitted dark blue jacket.

"Paisley, I already told you, we're going now!" The time-freezing Charmed One replied in the sweetest voice she could muster. "Now where's Payton?"

"Me is ready!" A little voice from the doorway said. Piper turned to see her daughter stood there in her pink fairy outfit with wings and all. Piper groaned in frustration.

"Sweetie, you can't wear your fairy outfit to Magic School!" Piper said, trying as hard as she could to hide the annoyance in her voice. Payton pouted, playing with her short braids.

"But it's purty!" The little witch-lighter protested. "Peas, Mommy!"

"You mean _please_, sweetie," Piper replied with a smile. Payton shrugged and grabbed her pink jacket.

"Please, Mommy!" She pleaded. She glanced at Paisley who joined in with a giggle.

"Please, please, please, please, please!" The two mischievous Blessed Ones said loudly. Piper rolled her eyes. "Okay, you two win!" She replied, holding up her hands in defeat. Payton cheered, jumping up and down in her glittery bubblegum pink Wellington boots.

"Leo!" Piper yelled and in a flurry of orbs, her husband appeared.

"Daddy!" Payton squealed, clinging onto his leg. Leo raised his eyebrows, running his fingers through his short sandy blonde hair.

"Magic School?" He asked as Paisley grabbed his hand. Piper nodded, holding his other hand. And in a flurry of blue and white lights, they disappeared.

Meanwhile, Kyle flung open the door to the Halliwell Manor and stormed out, still fuming from his argument with Paige. He unlocked his silver Mercedes and climbed in, slamming the door shut as he drove off.

_God, I need a break from all this madness, _He thought, that paying attention to the road. Next thing he knew a pretty redhead was walking out into the street and the lights were on red. He swerved, slamming his breaks down as he nearly crashed into the sidewalk. The redhead stared at him in shock as he climbed out of the car, apologizing over and over again until he noticed that the woman was still staring at him.

"Kyle?" She gasped. "Kyle Brody?" And that was when it hit him.

"Lorrie?" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here? How's Tamara?" Lorrie Milano smiled at him, revealing a set of pearly white teeth. She was even more beautiful than ever with thick red hair that fell to her waist in soft curls and her flawless pale skin. Her lips were full and sparkling with cherry scented lipgloss and her bright grass-green eyes were glistening with tears of joy. The next thing Kyle knew, he was being pulled into a hug and the scent of her Chanel perfume overwhelming him.

"We're visiting my folks," Lorrie replied with a tinkling laugh as the embrace ended. "Tammy's gorgeous, Kyle, you should see her. She's grown so much. How come you stopped sending her birthday cards?" Kyle stared at the floor sheepishly.

"I've been busy with work," He mumbled. "And trying to find out who killed my parents and everything." Lorrie smiled and punched his arm playfully.

"Must be hard being a fed, hey?" She said quietly. "So what have you been doing in, ooh, the last six or so years?" Kyle grinned. If only she knew…

"Well, I met someone," He replied, knowing that he could only tell her half of what had happened in his life. I mean, how could he tell Lorrie that he'd died twice since he last saw her?

"Who?" Lorrie asked, her face showing no sign of emotions.

"Her name is Paige Matthews, well Paige Brody now," Kyle said with a silly grin as he thought back to his wedding day. It was certainly not a day he would forget with his sister-in-law being kidnapped and giving birth in their attic. "We have a five-year-old daughter together. Her name's Paisley Samantha Halliwell-Brody." Lorrie raised one eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said with a genuine smile. "Tamara would be thrilled to know that she had a baby sister!"

A/N: Oooh, so Kyle has a daughter that no one knew about, hey? I was thinking about the fact that no one really knows much about Kyle's life before he met the Charmed Ones and everything so I thought I'd introduce some people from his past. Like his daughter and ex-fiancé! Dun dun dun! Anyway, I hoped you like Phoebe's display of emotions and Paige comforting her and everything. Don't you think Payton is so adorable? Review please!

Next chapter: Kyle introduces Paige to Lorrie and Tamara, it's Paisley's and Payton's first day at Magic School and Phoebe and Jade have a heart-to-heart.

Oh, and here are Jade's and Alexandra's powers:

Jade Turner, age 6: Shimmering, fireballs balls, conjuring, telepathy.

Alexandra Trudeau, age two weeks and three days: Hasn't shown any powers yet, but will receive her telekinesis soon.


	9. The Other Brody

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**PaigeMatthews06: Yeah, I thought it might be pretty obvious about Tamara being Kyle's daughter. Do you think I should give her some powers? Review and let me!**

**Heather1021: Thank you!**

**Charmedbaby11: Well, I'm not sure. I would like her to be good until she's like a teenager or something when she gets seduced by evil because it would be very interesting to write about all her emotions and how she struggles to be good and all that stuff. **

**Danielle503: Thanks for the review and I hope you like Tamara's character. Should Paisley hate Tamara? Let me know what you think!**

_**Chapter Nine**_

**_The Other Brody_**

Kyle, Lorrie and Tamara parked in the driveway at the Halliwell Manor and climbed out nervously. Although she was excited to meet her ex-fiancé's wife, she couldn't help feeling extremely anxious.

Tamara, on the other hand, was so happy to see her father that she hadn't given her half-sister and stepmother much thought.

"Are you sure you want to meet them now?" Kyle asked as they stepped up onto the front porch.

"Kyle, I'm sure," Lorrie said with a laugh. "Now stop trying to make me change my mind. I'm nervous enough already!" With a sigh, Kyle opened the door to find an angry Paige Brody waiting for him.

"Kyle Brody, you are so dead!" She yelled, not even noticing Lorrie or an eleven-year-old Tamara. "Why the hell did you just leave the manor? You can't expect me to stop Jade and Paisley killing each other by myself!" Kyle groaned, turning to Lorrie.

"I did warn you," He muttered. Lorrie just smiled and slapped him arm lightly. Paige frowned, staring at the two females that had arrived with Kyle.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Paige asked rudely, putting her hands on her hips. Tamara turned towards her mother and said quietly, "I don't like this lady, Mom." Lorrie laughed and said to Paige, "Hi, I'm Lorrie Milano and this is my daughter Tamara. I'm Kyle's ex-fiancé. We ran into each other earlier." Paige stared from Kyle to Lorrie and then to Tamara, putting two and two together. Her face turned pale and she slapped her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide with shock.

"Paige, honey," Kyle started, but the furious witchlighter cut him off.

"You have another daughter?" She shrieked. "And you didn't even think to tell me this? What the hell is the matter with you? I think that I – and Paisley – have the right to know that you have a daughter!" Kyle didn't dare look at her in the eye. He kept his eyes fixed firmly on the ground, hoping that Paige wouldn't orb him into the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"Mom, can I see my half-sister?" Tamara asked suddenly. Tamara was beautiful like her mother with olive skin, high cheekbones and almond-shaped hazel eyes. She had straight glossy auburn locks that cascaded past her shoulders and pouty lips. She was model-thin and dressed in black hipster jeans and a black halter-neck with the words 'Couture' printed across the front in light pink.

"Kyle, where's this wonderful little girl that I've been hearing so much about?" Lorrie asked, her smile still not faltering. "What's her name again? Paisey?"

"Paisley," Paige said coldly. "And, no, you can't see her. She's at school." Lorrie continued to smile despite the fact that Paige was looking at her with an expression of hatred.

Paisley, Payton, Piper and Leo arrived at Magic School to find Gideon waiting for them. Piper glared at him, remembering the time when he had taken Andy and Prue away from her.

"Welcome to Magic School," He greeted them. "I assume you are here to enrol Miss Paisley Halliwell-Brody and Miss Payton Wyatt?" Leo nodded, ruffling his daughter's hair. She beamed up at him.

"Of course," Gideon said with a chuckle. "Well, I'll be putting Paisley in Mrs Dunne's class and Payton in Miss Forset's class. Payton's first lesson is Magical P.E (A/N: Physical Education for all of those who use Gym or whatever) and Paisley's is Magical History." Paisley flashed Gideon an excited smile even though she would have preferred to do Magical P.E.

"What time should we pick them up?" Piper asked, still not to sure on the whole 'Magic School' idea.

"Well, classes finish at 2:30 but you can pick them up earlier if there's a 'family emergency' or you can let them stay later," The Elder answered. "Class starts soon, so just say your good-byes and I'll see you at 2:30." Piper smiled and hugged her daughter, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I'll see you later, Sparky," She whispered, making her daughter giggle. Piper smiled, embracing Paisley.

"Have fun, you two," Leo said with a grin.

Phoebe stood in the doorway to the sun room, watching Jade practice her conjuring power. She was surrounded by different types of expensive looking toys, brand new teddy bears and little blonde Barbie dolls with loads of outfits for her to wear. Jade grinned at the sight of all the things she'd never had.

_Go away, witch. _

Phoebe's eyes widened in shock as she heard Jade's voice loud and clear in her mind. _Damn telepathy, _Phoebe thought. _I see she has some of her mother's powers. _

_Go away, _Jade said telepathically. _Don't make me hurt you. _

_Why don't you just hurt me? _Phoebe thought, knowing that Jade would hear her.

_Daddy loved you, _was the reply. _I don't want to hurt someone he loved._ Phoebe smiled. So Jade wasn't all that evil. Cole had done a good job with her.

A/N: Blah, crappy chapter. I'm not sure whether I should make Lorrie a witch or some magical being because I would like to see her and Paige using magic against each other and always fighting. It would also be good to see Tamara and Paisley showing their magic off. You know…that whole 'Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better' thing. Review and let me know what you think!

Next chapter: Paisley meets Tamara, Kyle and Lorrie have a talk about memories and all that stuff, Phoebe reveals a secret to Jade, Prue and Andy struggle to cope when Lexa gets her first power and Fleur's plotting again…


End file.
